Buried a Lie
by Antiquee
Summary: When Hermione commits suicide can Draco figure out the truth behind her death. Based off of Senses Fail's Buried a Lie
1. Chapter 1

Buried a Lie

Disclamer: I do not own anything Harry Potter or the song _Buried a Lie_ by Senses Fail.

Summary: A detailed song fic, When Hermione commits suicide can Draco figure out the truth behind her death? D/Hr

Authors Notes: The italicized words at the beginning of each chapter are the lyrics inspired for that chapter. Any additional italicized words are either flashbacks or spells, I'm sure everyone can identify which is which:) enjoy! Please R/R I would appreciate it greatly

_Rest in peace girl_

_Your death is such a shame_

_The paper said a bullet got in your way_

_But I smell foul play_

_Possible poisoning_

Draco awake from a deep sleep in the Malfoy Manor. He had wondered why Hermione hadn't come to wake him for dinner yet but decided she probably thought he could use some sleep. He had finally gotten a vacation from work. Hermione and Draco both became Aurors when they left Hogwarts. They had assisted in the death of Voldemort and many of his death eaters. They had been given credit for many of the events that occurred that night. It was that night when Draco had fallen in love with her. He fell in love the moment that she saved him from the Cruciatus curse.

_"Draco no!" Hermione shouted pushing Draco out of the way as Lucious Malfoy uttered the word "Crucio." She had screamed in pain as the spell hit her but it was seconds before Draco turned his wand on his father. "Petrificus Totalus!" Draco shouted as he watched his father fall to the ground. He proceeded to bind his father with magical ropes that would keep him from moving if was able to break through Petrificus Totalus. He then created a portkey for his fathers stunned body to return to his cell in Azaban. Moments later Voldemort had made his last appearance to the wizarding world. Together, Harry, Draco and Hermione fought Voldemort to his grave. Harry was given most of the credit, for it was he who performed Avada Kedavra but Draco and Hermione were the two that risked their lives to distract Voldemort from Harry. They were mentioned more in the article printed in 'The Daily Prophet' then the Boy Who Lived, again. Harry had soon lost respect from many Aurors after trying to get the attention he felt he deserved. It was later decided that Harry needed to step down from being an Auror until he could control himself._

Draco and Hermione began to date after that night finally realizing just how much they cared for one another. In 2 years they were engaged, 1 they were married and 2 more they had a little one on the way. Draco went to the kitchen where he assumed his pregnant wife was assisting the house elves with a meal. He called out to her before remembering about the sound barriers he had placed on every room so Hermione would not be disturbed wherever she had decided to take a nap. He had searched all the rooms except for their library and study. He saw her through the glass door seated at the desk. Her protruding belly was keeping her inches away from the desk but head was placed ever so gently upon the desk as she lay fast asleep.

His very studious Hermione could not keep her eyes open long enough to enjoy her most favorite books. He was just about to perform a spell to place a pillow underneath her when he noticed a drip of blood splashing into a large puddle near Hermione's feet. He was next to her in an instant. It didn't take him long to realize where the blood was coming from. A hole in her head had been bleeding at one point but was now just an open wound. She had obviously been lying here for quite awhile.

Draco couldn't believe the seen in front of him. His beautiful wife was face down dead in a puddle of her own blood, her hand wrapped around a Muggle gun. Beneath the gun lay a note in Hermione's handwriting.

My ever so dearest Draco,

I know you cannot understand it now and probably won't ever, but I could not live with myself any longer. I know that when I told you of my pregnancy you were ecstatic. I had not seen you that happy since our wedding day. I could not deny you of such happiness and therefore could not tell you the complete story behind my child. I didn't want to hurt you, but it has not come to the point where you need to know why I have taken my life. After we got married I was happy with you Draco, but something in you changed. You weren't like you used to be. Passionate and cruel even. Those were some of the traits I had been attracted to during our years at Hogwarts, even when you were calling me a Mudblood. When you went to Paris for that business trip 7 months ago I had to find comfort in someone else. I was unfaithful to you that night. I can't disclose with whom in fear that you would try to harm them. I swear to you I only did it once, sorry that I had to do this but my guilt led me to take my life. Draco, please move on. Find another love. One who will treat you right.

With all my love,

Hermione

Draco could not believe that his wife had written this message. So many things just didn't match up. She had never liked his cruel demeanor. She would have never used the word Mudblood but instead had said "the M word." And the one that had been the most obvious to Draco, she had informed him of their child before he left for Paris. They did not inform anyone else until after his return from Paris.

Draco awoke from his thoughts when Mademoiselle Aimee Bearnstine came back into her portrait. "Sir I have just informed St. Mungo's of Mademoiselle's demise, they shall be here any minute. I have also informed the Ministry of Magic, they as well shall be here soon. They would like to investigate your library before publishing her obituarty in _The Daily Prophet_ tomorrow." Before Draco could say _Tarantallegra_ over 20 wizards had apperated into his library and study. There was so much commotion going on that Draco could only hear Mademoiselle Aimee. "I would have been here sooner Sir but my appointment with the Fat Lady ran long. She was distressed about something as usual."

"Are you telling me you did not bear witness to my wife committing suicide?" Draco asked the portrait. He remembered the day Hermione placed this particular frame in the library. At first there was no one occupying its painted scenery until Hermione informed him that they would be housing a wizard psychologist in their study. Hermione often came to her for advice or just to talk to someone. With all of the stuff Hermione and Draco had been through he didn't blame her for needing a psychologist figure to tell her worries to. Draco sighed when Mademoiselle Aimee shook her head no. "Then tell me Mademoiselle why would my wife commit suicide?"

"I can not deny that during pregnancy your emotions do fluctuate but I can not believe that Mademoiselle Malfoy would commit such a heinous act. She had never shown a side of depression towards me…" Mademoiselle Aimee was cut off by Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic.

"Mr. Malfoy I am terribly sorry for your loss. Hermione was like a second daughter to me, but the ministry must ask you to leave the scene while we compile our evidence." Draco couldn't believe this. His wife had just been killed and they had asked him to leave. "We understand this may be a very hard time for you but we think you may want to spend some time grieving with family and friends who loved and cared for her like you did." Draco nodded and proceeded to his bed where he once lay with Hermione many times. He couldn't spend time with anyone else but himself right now. Though he had already slept so much he felt very tired. He closed his eyes and imagined Hermione next to him, soon he had drifted to sleep.

_"Wake up Draco." He opened his eyes to see Hermione. _

Draco sat up. He had been dreaming of her. He could've sworn she had been there, her perfume lingered in the air. "Hermione." He said wishing that saying her name could bring her back. He knew she was gone. He saw her body he touched her cold skin. He made his way back to the library. It was empty, no trace of anyone having been there. Hermione's body was gone along with the 20 or so wizards who had apperated into his library. The Manor had been incredibly dark and Draco wasn't aware of the time. He looked outside to see the light shining. Had he really slept until the next morning?

The house was quiet. He went to the dining room where breakfast was on the table. The house elves had decorated the house respectively, table clothes were black, the roses were black...everything was black. At Hermione's seat was a portrait of her. Draco looked at his wife as his eagle owl flew towards him and dropped his subscription of _The Daily Prophet_. He didn't need to try and find the story on Hermione. Her face was on the front page and a article had been written with it.

**The Tragic Death of Hermione Granger-Malfoy**

**Written by Andrea Adams**

Hermione Granger-Malfoy (22) committed suicide last night in the Malfoy Manor. The body was found by, a portrait placed by Granger-Malfoy, Mademoisselle Aimee Bearnstine. Bearnstine was not present when the act took place but had shown up at least 2 hours after the suicide. She went for help to St. Mungo's and then to the Ministry. Bearnstine would not comment on the death that took place last night.

Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley gave us the full report. "It was written there in her own hand writing. It was an act of suicide. She was dealing with some personal problems she could not handle. I will miss Hermione dearly, and I can't help but wish she would have come to her friends and family with this instead of take her life."

After investigating the scene the Ministry has come to the conclusion that after writing her suicide note she shot herself in the head using a Muggle weapon called a gun. Granger-Malfoy died instantly. The gun shot was not heard throughout the Manor because of a silencing spell placed on all the rooms by her husband Draco Malfoy. Why is it that he placed them there? "Well we are under the impression that Draco wanted her to be able to sleep freely in any room she pleased without being disturbed, she was 7 months pregnant." Said Weasley.

We regret to inform you that the child Granger-Malfoy was caring has died along with her. The funeral has not been announced yet.

Draco set the paper down. It was all a bunch of crap. He couldn't believe people would believe that story. Hermione Granger, top student, amazing Auror and wife, almost mother. Why would she in a million years commit suicide? He wouldn't fail Hermione. He would find out the real story.

Draco watched as his wife was lowered into the ground. She was buried in the Malfoy graveyard. _Loving Wife, Daughter, Friend and Mother_ was engraved into her tombstone. He stood with their friends and family. He would wait for everyone to leave, and at nightfall, he was going to do it. He would dig up her body.

**Preview:**

_I had to bring you in for questioning_

_I went to your grave_

_Dug up your body_

_Ran it to my house_

_Where you lay_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks for those who reviewed.

**Sarah "Little Spike": Thanks so much I'm glad that I was your first D/Hr fic. I hope I don't dissapoint :)**

**CareBearErin: Thanks so much forreviewing and I'm glad that you're having speculations about what has hapened. I think I can take this fic in many different ways and I will try my best to make it a fic that you won'tbe dissapointed for reading.**

**Magicalflame: I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the first.**

**hj:Thank you for the review andthe great compliment. I hope I can continue to write the characters and story as such.**

_I had to bring you in for questioning_

_I went to your grave_

_Dug up your body_

_Brought it to my house_

_Where you lay_

Draco had been up the whole night waiting for the right moment. He needed it to be dark enough to start digging, but have enough time where he could fill the hole and look as if nothing had happened. Draco, dressed in all black, went to the graveyard. He had charmed 4 shovels to follow him and he carried one himself. He found his way to her grave in the dark, he had already walked there so many times that day. He began digging with the charmed shovels following, doing what he was doing.

Draco dug well over an hour. The charm on the 4 shovels wore off every 10 minutes and he would have to re-charm them which only slowed him down. Draco still couldn't believe that his wife, his beautiful Hermione had left this world. He regretted not becoming a part of her life sooner. He had only had 5 wonderful years with her but thankfully he had those. If he weren't so worried of what his Slytherin classmates or his father would have thought, it was possible Draco and Hermione would've been in love much sooner.

_They had shared a compartment on the way to Hogwarts in their seventh year. It was only right that the Head Boy and Head Girl shared a cabin as they got to know each other outside of class. Draco was stubborn of course. She would ask questions and he wouldn't answer them. He had to make things harder for Hermione, if he told her information about himself it was like he was letting her pass. He however had already known enough about her. He had his ways of finding out information about her, he did come from one of the most powerful wizarding family after all._

_"Draco we have to be civil. I won't let you be the reason to get me kicked off of my Head Girl leadership." She said to him after he had denied another one of her questions. "So tell me please, what was one of your favorite things to do as a child?"_

_The truth was Draco didn't want to answer this question. Hermione hadn't known it but it was far too personal. Draco didn't have any favorite thing to do from his childhood. If you could say it was something fun then hiding from his father would have been his favorite thing. No it wasn't your typical father-son game of hide and seek. It was hide before your alcoholic father could put you under the Cruciatus curse. "Why did you call me Draco, Granger?" He asked changing the subject once more._

_"I called you Draco, Malfoy, because I am trying to be your acquaintance. Now I'm asking you again. What was you're favorite thing to do as a…" Draco had pinned her against the wall before she had a chance to finish her sentence. His hands were wrapped tightly around her arms, her feet were barely touching the floor. _

_"I didn't have anything fun to do as a child!" He shouted at her. "My bloody father was a death eater for Merlins sake! My favorite bloody thing to do was hide from him, alright?" He had grabbed her without even realizing it. "My asshole of a father put me under the Cruciatus curse. My favorite thing to do was to hide from him so he couldn't do it!" He was so close Hermione could feel his breath. His hands, though trembling, still held her tight. She winced at his strength. "You think this hurts Granger? You better be glad Granger that you have Potty and Weasel to watch after you so you don't ever have to feel the pain of the Cruciatus curse." He let her go and sat on the opposite corner of the cabin he didn't want to look at her._

_Hermione had known what Draco was talking about. It was only last June that they had encountered the death eaters, and only last June that Lucious Malfoy put Hermione under the Cruciatus curse. Hermione knew the pain of it, and couldn't imagine Draco being put under it most of his childhood. She could feel the tears well in her eyes, "Draco…"_

_He looked up at her and saw the tears forming in her eyes. For some reason he had felt something in that moment. Had he really hurt her so much that she began to cry? In that moment Draco vowed to never see Hermione cry again._

Draco would have never imagined that the moment he had first had an ounce of care for Hermione was a discussion about the very thing that made him fall in love with her. She knew how much the Cruciatus curse scared him, and she knew how much pain he had been put under over the years because of that curse. Yet she pushed him out of the way so she could feel it for him.

One of the charmed shovels had hit her casket and Draco knew his beautiful Hermione was within it. That night he would find out just why his wife had died. Draco climbed out of the grave and levitated her casket out and gently set it to the side. He opened the casket and saw Hermione peacefully sleeping. But he knew she wasn't sleeping, she was dead. "_Mobilicorpus_" He watched as her body levitated off the ground. "Hermione's bedroom." He said as her body floated itself towards the Malfoy Manner. The door opened as her lifeless body found its way towards her room.

Draco closed the casket and levitated it back into it's grave. He continued to charm the shovels to help him bury the empty casket. It didn't take as long to cover the grave as it did to uncover the casket. In 20 minutes he was making his way back to the Malfoy Manor with 4 charmed shovels following. He quickly put them away before running up the flight of stairs to Hermione's bed.

She lay in the bed like he had seen her many times before. Her stomach was still protruding as his unborn child slept lifeless within her. If it was a boy they were going to name him Alexandrer Draco Malfoy and if it was a girl they were going to name her Elizabeth Megan Malfoy. Draco did not know if his child was a girl or a boy, he now regretted telling Hermione that they did not want to know the sex of their child, but he did make a note of asking their doctor later the sex of their baby. He had set this room up for her after she had started her 4th month of pregnancy. She often woke up when Draco got up for work. He made this room for her so she could sleep peacefully on nights where she needed some much needed sleep. He was grateful for the last few nights they spent together. She had wanted to be close to Draco.

_Draco lay with his arms wrapped around Hermione. She slept peacefully. He had been up for many hours but he didn't want to leave her side. He had just gotten off of work for the week. He couldn't remember the last time he could lay in bed with his wife as she slept quietly. He held her tightly. _

_She had woken slowly. "Draco." She said softly. At first he thought something was wrong but the tone in her voice said otherwise. "I missed being this close to you." She smiled and turned onto her back so she could look into his beautiful gray eyes. _

_"I know my love." He said to her resting his head on one of his hands as he moved in to be closer to Hermione. He rest his free hand on her belly feeling the baby kick. "He…"_

_"Or she!" Hermione corrected._

_"Yes or she, is sure a lot like their father." He smiled at her. "Always kicking."_

_Hermione laughed, "Well if they get in as many fights as you did at Hogwarts then you get to be the one talking to Dumbledore because I'm blaming you." They had many of these scenarios where they discussed their future child's personality. "If they're anything like me they will be spending their time in the library."_

_"Maybe they'll be like the both of us, they'll just have fights in the library." He smiled at her. Hermione laughed and she brought her hand to Draco's platinum blonde hair. "I love when you do that baby." He said as she ran her fingers through his messy hair. She placed her hand at the nape of his neck and pulled him closer. She traveled her kisses along his shirtless body._

Draco awoke from his dreams as he heard a noise from outside. He looked out the window but saw nothing. He continued to stare for moments. Was there someone lurking in his yard? Could it have been her killer? Draco couldn't take his chances. He stared for 10 minutes waiting. If it was a wizard he was sure they would have apperated out of his yard. He turned back to Hermione. She looked so peaceful like the many times he had walked into this room and found her sleeping. He walked towards her and placed the back of his hand to her face, her skin was cold and clammy.

He had to get to work. He lifted his wand and the sheets came off the bed. The bed had turned into an operating table. Draco moved next to her body and held his wand. "I'm sorry babe, but I have to." He said as he muttered an incantation and used his wand to cut into her belly.

Preview:

_So lets play doctor, babe_

_We'll operate today_

_Incisions must be made_

_We need a scalpel now_

_Under white lights you lay_

_We've got to hurry up_

_Before the flesh decays, away_

A/N: The song has a shorter chorus first which is just the first 3 lines but I decided to go with the full chorus for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this and please Read/Review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I am not a doctor, nor is Draco therefore I did not do much with a real operation, this story was not based on the operation but the relationship between Draco/Hermione and how he copes with her death so instead there is a flashback. Also the flash back in this chapter is loosely based on another Senses Fail song 'The Irony of Dying on your Birthday' that I planned on doing a oneshot fic for but decided it might do well as a flash back in this chapter in order to not make it not so boring with just the operation. Regardless I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_So lets play doctor, babe_

_We'll operate today_

_Incisions must be made_

_We need a scalpel now_

_Under white lights you lay_

_We've got to hurry up_

_Before the flesh decays, away_

Tears spread down Draco's face. He hadn't found anything proving that she had not committed suicide. There was no signs of a struggle, no signs of injury. There was no way that she would commit suicide, after what they had been through together. Then it occurred to him, and Draco made one last incision in her stomach.

_  
It was in their seventh year. Double Potions these days did not delight Draco like they used to. He had enjoyed perfecting potions not only to satisfy Snape but he felt he was almost trying to show off for Hermione Granger. But with the news recently Draco could not concentrate. Draco's 18th birthday was that day. That day he was to become a death eater like his father. Draco had tried to avoid thinking of this the whole year, he had kept his mind focused on school and being Head Boy. _

_"Draco." Snape sneered. "Please enlighten the class with your thoughts." Draco knew that Snape had been getting annoyed with him recently, his mind was always elsewhere. _

_Draco tried his best to match his old smirk, "I'm just trying to imagine what I'll be getting for my birthday from the Head Girl." The Slytherin's all laughed as Hermione's face flushed._

_"That is enough!" Snape shouted. His potions class quieted down. "You will all be mixing a poison today. At the end of the first half of class you will drop one drip of this poison into a completely healthy plant. If the potion is mixed correctly, the plant shall wilt in a matter of seconds. But it shall return to it's original state except it will be 100 dead. The ingredients are on the board, it is worth 50 points. You have 30 minutes, you may begin."_

_Draco looked at the board. Essence of belladonna, Wolf's bane, bicorn horn, and Leech Juice, this definitely wasn't a recipe for a cake. Draco rolled his eyes as he got up to retrieve them. Typical. He had to concoct a poison on the one day that he would have really liked to take it himself. The more he thought about it the more excited he was. If he received his letter from his father he was bound to the death eaters, they would finish their ceremony and he would bear the dark mark. He couldn't do that. He didn't want to do that. Everything he had worked so hard for he didn't want. He never wanted to be like his father, now he wouldn't let himself. _

_Draco worked silently the rest of class. He followed the directions quickly but carefully. He couldn't mess this up. He was going to use this that night. Before he could become one of them, if he was going to die he would do it pride fully. He would do it without ever having become a death eater._

_6 drops of belladonna and it would be finished. At the last drop a sweet Vanilla aroma seeped from the potion along with a cloud of thick mist. "Ahh I see Draco has done well." Snape said, "15 points to Slytherin, now let's test it." Snape dropped one drip of the potion into the dirt of a plant. Within seconds the plant had wilted. Draco was amazed, what happened to the human body when someone had consumed this? "15 more to Slytherin." Snape grinned and moved on to Ron Weasley whom had found some way to screw up the potion. _

_Draco looked at the plant. In seconds the plant began to look alive again, but it was clear that the plant was dead. The soil was dry and the plant was cold. He prodded at it with his wand and the same thick mist escaped from the plant. It did not stop, the mist was endless._

_Draco looked around the classroom, was anyone looking at him? When he thought all eyes were turned he poured a little of the potion into a vile, capped it and stuck it in the pocket of his robes. He suddenly felt eyes on him. He turned to see her chocolate eyes gazing at him. Had Hermione seen him? Did she know what he was going to do? No, she couldn't have. For all she knew he was going to use it on her. _

_"Alright we are now going to…" Snape's words faded as Draco began to write absent-mindedly on a parchment. This was the part of double potions where Snape assigned some lengthy essay. He would then precede to hand some back and make remarks about how Ron and Harry almost got T's. Draco looked at what he was writing, a suicide note. _

_Dear father,_

_Draco scratched that out. _

_Lucious. _

_Yes that would work, he continued to write._

_I know it is customary for 18 year olds to go through a ceremony. One that will change their life forever. I have decided to take it upon myself to perform a ceremony of my own. I will not live to see yours. _

_Signed._

_"Draco you received top notch again." Snape said handing him back his essay. Draco quickly shoved the suicide note in his pocket as he took his essay and did the same. Draco smiled at Snape. "Now I am expecting two rolls of parchment on…" Draco wasn't listening to the assignment, he wasn't going to live to see his grade. He got up and walked from class to his Head Boy quarters. _

_"Draco!" He heard her shouting after him but he wasn't going to stop. "Locomoter Moris." She shouted. His legs stopped in place right outside his door. She caught up to him and he looked her in the eye. _

_"Un-do it Granger." He said, "You aren't allowed to use magic in the halls anyways." He felt him gain control over his legs again as she reached for him. "What in the bloody hell are you doing Granger?" _

_"Give me the potion!" she said, "I saw you take it, now give it. I don't know what you plan on doing with it Draco…"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about, now please just leave me alone." He pushed her out of the way and went into his room. "Colloportus." He locked the door behind him. "Accio Firewhisky." Draco took a sip of the Firewhisky as he began to bring himself to become drunk enough to commit suicide._

_Hermione stood outside Draco's quarters. What was he going to do? She looked from his door to the ground in desperation. She needed to think of a way to get in their, what was he going to do with that poison? _

_Something had caught Hermione's eye when she turned to leave. A crumbled up parchment was left unclaimed on the floor. Hermione picked it up. At first she didn't want to open it, it was like she was invading his privacy. Most likely it had been the essay that they received back, she had wanted to know what he got. Draco was one of the top students but had Hermione got a better score?_

_Hermione looked around the corridors. There wasn't anyone around. She shoved the note in her pocket and walked to her quarters next to Draco's. She closed the door behind her and took the note from her pocket. If she looked at it, it wasn't like it was that bad right? He would probably tell her his grade if she had asked. Hermione had un-crumpled the note. It wasn't his essay, it was something different. The words "I will not live to see yours" almost jumped off the page. Hermione looked to the wall as if she could see into his room. Had he already done it? Hermione ran to her balcony and looked to his. It was quite a ways but she had to get there. _

_She looked to the Gryffindor Tower. "Accio Firebolt!" she shouted as Harry's broom zoomed towards her. She mounted it. She was never good at flying. She lifted from the ground, trying to steady herself. She took off towards the sky but managed to get herself pointing back towards the ground. Soon she was headed straight for Draco's balcony. In seconds she had crashed. _

_Draco heard a crash outside of his window. He looked outside to see a beautiful girl on the ground. He went to the door and opened it. "What do ya want?" he asked his words slurred from the firewhiskey. _

"_Draco." Hermione looked up at him. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was messy. She got to her feet and went to him. "Draco what are you doing? Why do you want to kill yourself Draco?"_

_Draco looked at Hermione. "Go away Hermione." He said returning to his chair. He picked up his glass of firewhiskey and took another sip. "I said go away!" He repeated shouting this time._

_Hermione went over to him. She quickly looked around the room. There was no vial anywhere. She looked back at him and quickly reached inside his robes grabbing the vial and throwing it out the window of his balcony. She heard a splash and knew it landed in the lake. "What were you thinking Draco?" She shouted at him. He had gotten to his feet. He was fuming with anger. He was shouting at her and she couldn't even make out what he was saying. _

"_I can't live Granger! I will become a death eater, I can't do that!" Hermione had a feeling he didn't know what he was saying, but she knew he was speaking the truth. She had read it. "My father expects me to be a death eater. He expects me to kill Potter. To be at the right hand of Voldemort. He wants things from me that I won't ever do!"_

"_Draco." Hermione said sitting on his couch. "Sit down." He obeyed. "The world isn't all bad. You can join the right side. You can fight your father Draco. Defeat him, like he almost defeated you." _

_Draco looked at her. He hadn't thought of trying to fight his father. He hadn't thought of joining Potter's side. "Why are you doing this?" he asked her. "Wouldn't you be glad if I was dead?"_

_Hermione was shocked at what he had just said to her. "No Draco. I would not. Taking your life is not the way that I would have expected you to die Draco! I thought you were much stronger then that. I guess I was wrong."_

"_You don't know what I'm feeling Hermione. You don't know what it's like to have your father plan out your life for you. You know what? I don't care what you think about me. I should have died. I can't join your side. Your own want to kill me anyways." Draco took another drink of firewhiskey. "Her-Granger. I don't like your friends. They don't like me. Potter would like to see me dead just as bad as Voldemort."_

"_No Draco, that isn't true. Maybe if you didn't act like such a prat the entire time we wouldn't feel such hate towards you. But there was a little bit of Draco Malfoy that I never knew this year that I got to know. I don't think that Draco Malfoy can let his father kill him. You fought him for so many years Draco. You were under the Crucio curse and you fought him! Why stop now?" Hermione was standing now. She wanted to slap some sense into him. Did he really think that he should just die?_

_She was right. He fought his father when he was younger. Hiding from him, resisting the Cruciatus curse. "But I can't join…"_

"_Shut up Draco!" she shouted at him this time. "Forget about your image! Who cares? I don't! If Harry does, well screw Harry! You fight on our side and it shows that you're not all bad. Fight against your father, and you Draco, you, could live a happy life for once. Please Draco. Just think it over. Please." She looked at him. She had nothing left to say, but she didn't want to leave. What if her words didn't get through and he found some other way to commit suicide? "Go to sleep Draco. I'll be here when you wake up."_

"_What?" He looked at her. "Hermione…"_

"_I don't trust you right now Draco. I'm telling you go to sleep. When you wake up in the morning we will talk more. But until then I am not letting you out of my sight and I think you need to sleep off your alcohol." She pulled the sheets down for him. "Get in." He again obeyed her without complaining. He rest his head on the pillow and looked at her as she settled herself in his big comfy chair reaching for a book out of his collection. He would have never guessed that Hermione Granger would have came to save him. Hermione Granger, his guardian Angel. She was the last thing he saw when he fell asleep, and the first thing he saw when he awoke. Just like she promised._

The moment Draco cut open Hermione's stomach a thick mist emerged from her. It smelled like Vanilla. She had not committed suicide. She was given a poison. One he knew far too well.

**Preview**

_I headed downtown_

_To share what I had found_

_It's not a suicide It's a crime_

_I have a witness It's clearly evident_

_There had to be someone else present_

_After time of death Poisons in stomach_

_How could she pull it If she's dead?_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N sorry for the long wait. R/R please

_I headed downtown_

_To share what I had found_

_It's not a suicide It's a crime_

_I have a witness It's clearly evident_

_There had to be someone else present_

_After time of death Poisons in stomach_

_How could she pull it If she's dead?_

Who could have done it? Who would have killed Hermione? Draco would not sleep until he found out who took Hermione and his child from him. Draco went to the library. He searched every corner and came up with nothing. This was too hard of a job for him to do all by himself. Draco went into the kitchen where his house elves worked quietly all mourning the loss of Hermione. "I need your help." Draco said.

The House Elves stopped working and looked at him. "What would you like of us Master?" asked Dobby. After Hermione and him got married they offered a paying job to Dobby and the rest of the House Elves, some accepted some declined.

"I do not believe that Hermione has committed suicide. I wish for you all to search this house for any piece of evidence that may lead to who killed Hermione."

"M…master." This time it was Winky, "I did not know when to tell you Master for it has not been recent that Master have been in the Manor but Winky did find something peculiar-"

Draco was next to Winky's side in an instant. "What is it Winky? Please tell me."

"It is this." Winky said pulling from her torn cloth a vial holding one red hair. "Sir Winky belive it belongs to a Weasley!"

Draco was slightly disappointed. There were more Weasley's in this world then anything else. "Thank you Winkey." He said taking the vial. Draco didn't know how useful it was. IT could have been Arthur Weasley's the day they had found Hermione. It could have been any Weasley at Hermione's funeral.

"Master." Dobby spoke up. "When Winky told Dobby of this hair Dobby asked of her which room it was found. Sir it was in the Misses bedroom. No Weasley has been in Misses bedroom ever Sir! But this hair Winky found was there the day Misses left us!"

Draco had he evidence he had needed. He had his house elves and he had this hair. "Thank you. Thank you all." Draco left the kitchen and apperated to the only place he could think of.

"Mr. Malfoy" Arthur Weasley said astonished that Draco had appeared right in front of him.

"Please call me Draco." He said.

"I didn't think she would commit suicide Minister. I didn't think she would. I mean the facts were there the note was wrong it wasn't true and at first I didn't have anyone on my side but everything started coming together…" Draco have been speaking at such a rate that Arthur had not caught anything he had just said.

"Please Draco. Sit down and start over." Arthur motioned to the chair in front of him.

Draco sat in the chair and started from the beginning. He explained how he had found Hermione, how the note had said Draco's child was conceived by someone else. But that Hermione and Draco had known of their baby a few weeks before he left. He continued to tell Arthur about the poison he was going to use on himself in his adolescent years at Hogwarts and how it was the same poison used on Hermione. "I was going to have my house elves conduct a search for evidence but it seemed that in their cleaning they had already found something." Draco held up the vial. "I don't want to accuse any member of your family Arthur, but I know Hermione was murdered."

Arthur sat in silence as he had listened to Draco and he continued to sit in silence well after Draco had stopped talking. Finally, Arthur had spoken up. "I agree with you Draco that Hermione would not commit such a horrible crime." Draco begun to get angry, if they knew Hermione as well as he had it wouldn't' have taken them as long to come to this decision. "AS far as that hair we can conduct a spell. It will tell us the owner of the hair, and when and where it fell from the owners head. I will not come to a conclusion on whom it belongs to until we work this spell but I can not believe any member of my family will harm Hermione. Please do not let anyone else know about this hair until it is confirmed. I wish to not have my family torn apart once more because of a silly rumor."

It was in their 7th year that Percy Weasley was accused of becoming a death eater. Through may trials it was confirmed that Percy was under the Imperius Curse to help Voldemort.

Draco agreed. "Now please Mr. Malfoy return home and sleep. Frankly you look like crap." In an instant Draco was back at home. He lay in their bed imagining her lying next to him as he drifted to sleep.

Draco awoke to his eagle owl squawking at him. He had felt fully refreshed; it had seemed he had awoken the next morning. His eagle thrust it's foot out to reveal a scroll. Draco took it and unraveled it.

Dear Mr. Draco Rodolphus Malfoy,

The hair follicle given to Minister of Magic's Arthur Weasley has been checked. At 5:23 P.M on October 28th 2005 a Ronald Bilius Weasley lost one strand of hair in Mrs. Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy's room at the Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, England. A hearing will be held at 6:00 P.M on November 12th 2005 at the Wizengamot and Wizengamot Administration Services Council of Magical Law room on the tenth floor at the Ministry of Magic to question Ronald Bilius Weasley of his reasonings of being in Mrs. Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy's bedroom at 5:23 P.M on October 28th 2005. Please be there to state your accusations.

Signed,

Wizengamot and Wizengamot Administration Services Council

At breakfast another bird had flown in.

Malfoy,

I don't know where you're getting at thinking I have anything to do with Hermione's death. You will only come out of this looking like an ass.

Ron

**Preview:**

_I'll catch the murderer_

_And send him away_

_I'll get the evidence _

_From your last day_


End file.
